Wincest Love Story
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: WARNING: WINCEST! For you wincest fan's ou there. Basically, just a Sam/Dean love story. Please, if you don't like wincest or you don't like guy/guy, DO NOT READ. Will be rated T and M later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

**First Wincest story. Please like. No bad comments please!**

**Characters: Sam, Dean**

**Pairings: Sam/Dean (duh!)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Supernatural or any characters.**

**Song I was listening to: Far Away by Nickelback **

**Lovely song.**

**Dedicated to you Wincest fans out there.**

**Sorry if I don't get the personalitys right.**

**A/N: Everyone but yellow-eyes, Lilith, Ruby and John are alive in this story.**

**A/N2: This chapter is Sam's POV.**

Dean and I were dressed as FBI agents, as we usually do on a case. We were interviewing somebody who was a clear witness. Dean was listening. I was trying to listen, but was distracted.

'Why? Why does he have to look so good in a tux?' Sam asked. I didn't even pay attention when the girl left.

"So what do you think about the case?" Dean asked.

"What?" I asked.

"What has been up with you lately?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, although I knew what he was talking about. I didn't wanna talk about it though.

"You've been distracted alot lately." Dean said.

"It's nothing Dean..." I said.

"Like hell it isn't! What's up? It's been effecting you alot lately!" Dean said.

"Dean, let it go! I'm not talking about it and that's it!" I said stubbornly, hoping Dean got the message.

"We're talking about it when we get back to our motel." Dean said. I didn't say anything.

"So, what did the girl say?" I asked, wanting to focus on the case for once.

"She said the victim was Gabriella Jones. She was the most popular person in school. Was an enemy with every person who was a geek, nerd, basically whoever wasn't popular. Apparently there was one girl who no one liked, and studied the dark arts..." Dean said.

"So, you think we're dealing with a witch?" I asked.

"Yea. Most likely." Dean said.

"Great. I just hope you won't die." I mumbled.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothhing!" I said, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Okay then..." Dean said.

"I'm gonna go call Bobby. See if this witch has anything in particular that we need to be worried about." I said, hoping Dean would be fine alone, although I was doubtful. But I decided to drive to Bobby's. After all, I had to talk to him about something anyways.

"I'm going to drive to Bobby's. I need to talk to him anyways." I said.

"You arn't possessed, are you?" Dean asked.

"No! The reason for the tatoo." I said.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Dean said, embarressed. I smiled.

"It's fine." I said. "Can't be too careful." I said, understanding why he would ask that.

"So, I guess that you should keep in touch." Dean said.

"Yea. Be careful." I said. 'Please don't die while i'm gone.'

"You too bro." Dean said. I smiled as I followed him outside. He climbed into his Impala and me into the rental I rented.

Dean was heading to the motel to sudy, and me? I was going to Bobby's to talk to him.

**Hey!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Anyways, I was bored, so I started this!**

**Next chapter will be up probably soon after this story posts.**

**After All:**

**waiting for this to post plus writing while this post equals fast update!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

**Okay, so here is chapter two!**

**Characters: Sam, Bobby**

**Pairing: Sam/Dean**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own supernatural or anything related to it.**

**Song I listened to: Photograph by Nickelback (love nickelback, can't ya tell?)**

**A/N: In this chapter, it's Bobby's POV. I wanted to do Bobby cause he's my third fave person! First is Sam (Jared Padalecki) and then Dean (Jensen Ackles).**

**As always, enjoy!**

**Again, sorry if I don't get the personalitys right!**

**First reviewer to this story: cold kagome**

**Review: "awwwwe. poor boys they freaking out"**

I was studying witches, as Dean said Sam was coming to gather information and to talk. Sam walked in just as I found something. More specifically, the third thing I found.

"Hey Bobby." Sam said, coming to my desk.

"Hey Sam." I said, still looking through the book I was reading about witches.

"Whatchya find?" Sam asked.

"Well, they have wish spells, glamour spells, love spells, spells for protection and banishing, for removing a curse, for uncrossing spells, spells to honor the dead, spells for pregnancy, conception, miscarriage and fertility, nothing evil for witches really." I said. "I found nothing for wiccas either."

"Damnit! Then what are we dealing with?" Sam asked in frustration.

"Well, first, you wanted to talk. What did you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"Oh... well, it's about Dean." Sam said. I sighed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, we didn't have an argument." Sam said.

"Then, what happened?" I asked confused.

"Well, i've been distracted during alot of cases lately." Sam said, starting to pace.

"And what exactly are the distractions?" I asked.

"Well... i've been distracted because i've been in love and it's been hard to concentrate with the thought of that person in my head. You know what I mean?" Sam asked.

"Yea. Keep talking." I said, wondering where this was going.

"Well, the problem is, it's not a girl." Sam said. I was clearly confused.

"Explain more please." I said. Sam sighed.

"Bobby, you may think i'm a freak, but I'm in love with Dean." Sam said. I nodded.

"Okay. Tell me what you like about Dean." I said.

"Well, he's like the other half. The salt with salt and pepper. The sun with sunshine. You get the idea." Sam said.

"Yea. I do." I said.

"Well, I just don't know what I should do. I almost revealed my secret by accident once. I need advice." Sam said.

"Well, I say you should ask him if he likes you." I said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Ask him what he thinks of gay love. I don't know. Think of something." I suggested.

"Okay. Thanks Bobby." Sam said.

"Oh by the way, you arn't dealing with a witch." I said.

"Thanks Bobby!" Sam said, rushing out the door. I sighed and went back to work.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Anyways, starting next chapter, i'm gonna put any reviews from the previous chapter in the end.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Chapter three is here!**_

_**Dedicated to you wincest fans!**_

_**Song I was Listening to (repeatedly): Lips of and angel by Hinder**_

_**A/N: Dean's POV**_

I was at the motel, studying the 'evidence' we found at the crime scene. But it was hard to study it. I was thinking about something non-related. I was thinking of someone actually. And then that somebody walked into the room.

"Hey. I brought a burger, fries, and pie for you." Sammy said, walking in.

"And for you?" I asked, wanting him to eat. It was way past dinnertime, and he hadn't ate that day.

"Didn't have enough money. But it's fine." Sam said, smiling. He set the bag of food onto the table I was at and sat.

"So, Bobby find anything?" I asked, hoping I could consentrate on the case. I took out the burger and set it in front of me. I took out the fries and put it in front of Sam. He looked at me confused.

"Eat." I said. I unwrapped the burger.

"Your food? I can't." Sam said.

"Eat, or I'll make you eat it." I said. Sam narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're being nicer than usual lately." Sam said.

"Me? Nice? No way!" I said, trying to play it cool.

"First, you let me drive your impala, then you let me go off alone, and now this?" Sam said.

"I let you drive my baby cause I was tired so I let you drive, I let you go off alone because youre a grown-up, and this because you need to eat." I said. Telling him some but not all of the truth. I started eating my burger, and him the fries.

"So Bobby, the case, anything?" I asked again.

"Not a witch. Some person doing bad mojo." Sam said.

"Okay." Dean said.  
>"Dean, can I ask you something?" Sam asked.<p>

"Sure." I said, then took another bite.

"What do think of gay people?" Sam asked. I froze. I hope you didn't find out my secret Sam...

"Dean? I'm just asking." Sam asked. I unfroze.

"Um... I... give them some respect..." I said.

"You do?" Sam asked.

"Yea!" I said.

"What would you say if I said I was gay?" Sam asked. I looked at him.

"Good for you?" I said.

"Because I am gay. I couldn't believe my ears.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yea. And I kinda have a crush on someone who I hunt with." Sam said.  
>"Bobby?" I asked.<br>"No Dean." Sam said.

"Then who?" I asked.

"You."

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**PrettyGirlyFan: "He he sammy"**_

_**12-28-11**_

_**I had written this, but got kinda busy. I hope you all don't mind.**_

_**Next chapter will be up soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Chapter Four! I started this right after I posted the last chapter. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Song: I'd Come For You by Nickelback**_

"You love me?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. "This is great!" Dean exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, confused. Dean went and hugged Sam.

"Sammy, you don't know how awesome this is..." Dean said. Sam backed up.

"I'd like a little explanation before I get freaked out." Sam said. Dean smiled a big smile.

"Because I feel the same way!" Dean said.

"You do?" Sam asked, still confused. Dean sighed.

"Let me put this slowly." he said. "You like me, I like you." Dean said slowly.

"Oh!" Sam said. Dean chuckled. "Whats so funny?" Sam asked.

"You." Dean said.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"Nothing! I just meant that it's strange. You're a geek, but you didn't get that until I said it slowly." Dean said.

"Right." Sam said. Dean looked at Sam.

"Can I get a hug now?" Dean asked.

"Sure! After you catch me!" Sam said, then ran out the door.

"What the hell?" Dean asked himself. But ran after Sam anyways. He chased Sam all the way around the motel and even five miles to Domino's Pizza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam and Dean got a table. The waitress took them to a table. She was wearing a tank top and very short shorts. She started flirting with Dean. Sam got a little jelous.

"Look, I know you're trying to flirt with me, and it won't work. I'm not interested." Dean said. The girl got mad, and ran into the kitchen.

"Did you just turn her down?" Sam asked.

"Yea. Why? Is that a problem?" Dean asked.

"Well, now everyone is looking at us." Sam said. Dean looked around the room, and every person was looking at him.

"What? Is turning a girl down a big crime? Jeez! Go back to your own buisness." Dean said. And everyone did.

"Damn people need to mind their own buisness." Dean said. He looked and saw Sam looking at him with a confused face.

"Whay'd you turn her down?" Sam asked.

"Dude, seriously?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam asked.  
>"You don't know why?" Dean asked.<p>

"No." Sam said. Dean sighed.

"I did it for you. I'd do anything for you. Even give my life." Dean said. He didn't care if somebody said he was gay. He didn't care if he heard someone say that. He'd just say he was and he was proud to be gay.

"Damn. You really do like me." Sam said.  
>"Ya think?" Dean asked. Sam chuckled. Then an older lady came to their table.<p>

"Hello. My name is Jennifer." she said. "I'm so sorry about Elizabeth. She never usually get's turned down by a guy. Liz is the type that gets alot of guys."

"It's fine." Sam and Dean said at the same time. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" Jennifer asked.

"It's nothing." Sam said.  
>"Okay. Would you like to order?" Jennifer asked.<p>

"Yea." Dean said. "I'd like a coke-" Dean said. Sam was about to say what he wanted, but Dean beat him to it. "-he'd like a pepsi."

"Okay." Jennifer said. "And for pizza?"

Sam was about to answer, but yet again, Dean beat him. "One large supreme pizza please. No anchovies though." Dean said.

"Coming right up!" Jennifer said, and went to the kitchen.

"How'd you know what i'd like?" Sam asked.

"Dude, i've liked you for a long time. Of course I know what you like." Dean said.

"Right." Sam said.

"So the case." Dean said.

"Well, Bobby said we arn't dealing with a witch." Sam said.

"So a demon maybe?" Dean asked.

"Most likely." Sam said.  
>"Great." Dean said.<p>

"I bet it's Tamika." Sam said. Dean looked at Sam.

"Tamika? Who the hell is Tamika?" Dean asked.  
>"She's a demon that got away from me and Ruby awhile back. I couldn't find her." Sam said, embarrassed.<p>

"Damnit Sammy!" Dean said quietly.

"I'm sorry!" Sam said quietly. Then Dean's phone started playing 'S.E.X' by Nickelback. Quietly though. Sam looked at him.

"Don't judge me!" Dean said. He answered his phone.

"Hello?" Dean asked.

"Dean Winchester." a girl voice said on the other end.

"Who is this?" Dean asked.

"The girl you're looking for with your boyfriend Sammy." the girl voice said.

"Who is this?" Dean asked again, about to break the glass cup he was holding. Luckily, Sam got it out right before Dean broke it.

"Tamika. The demon you're looking for." the girl said.

"Give me a minute." Dean said. He looked at Sammy.

"I'm going outside." Dean said.

"Okay.." Sam said. He watched Dean go outside.

"Tamika, i'm back." Dean said.

"Good. If you want to kill me, come alone to the warehouse tonight at eleven o clock." Tamika said.

"Fine." Dean said. Then the line went dead. He started walking back to the motel. He had four hours until he had to meet tamika. It would take him at least an hour to get back to the motel by walking. Then he has a two hour drive to the warehouse Tamika was talking about.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dean walked for fourty-five minutes, until Sam called. Dean answered.

"Hello?" Dean asked.

"Dean, where are you?" Sam said.  
>"Almost back to the motel." Dean answered.<p>

"You left me here in town, worrying about you, looking for you, for almost two fucking hours, and you were walking back to the motel?" Sam asked, pissed off.

"Yea." Dean said.

"Dean, why are you heading back to the motel?" Sam asked.

"To get ready to kill Tamika." Dean answered.

"Damnit Dean! I was going to ask if you wanted to watch a movie together! Like as a first date!" Sam said.

"Sorry Sammy. I got some lives to save." Dean said, then hung up. Dean would hate to make Sammy feel unloved, but he had to save lives by killing this demon.

_**Hey guys! Cliffhanger, huh? Will Sammy really feel unloved? Will Dean kill this demon? Find out next chapter! I know alot of you are probably itching for them to have sex. Well, you have to be patient! Maybe if you're lucky, i'll put it in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEWS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**casammy: **_I am a sammygirl with very much pride and adore the wincest specially those in which dean is every super macho alpha, dominant and very possessive for his sammy, his baby, of his exclusive property and poor person of the one that dares to look at least loudly at his baby_

**EvilAngelTeamGabe: **_ Aww so cute. I want more damn it more more more ok ill stop but seriously I want more oh and hey I lurve me some Nickelback too am I am the only one who thinks Chad Kroeger has a voice. Ok im leaving but seariosly good storie :p_

**PrettyGirlyFan: **_I love how the Convo goes and how Dean gets all worried. Lovely cliffhanger_

_**Thanks for the awesome reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Chapter five reporting for duty! As you all know, we left off where Dean left Sammy in town while he went back to the motel to get ready for his fight with Tamika, the demon. We will start off where Dean walks back into the motel after killing Tamika. I was watching tv and listening to New Day by Wazari.**_

Sam was sitting on his bed at the motel, reading _Jeff Dunham: All By Myselves _when he heard doors being opened. He quickly put his book down and hid behind a wall. He then attacked and knocked the intruder down. Sam was on top of the intruder. The intruder was struggling to get Sam off, but Sam wasn't gonna let him.

"Woah there Sammy!" the intruder yelled.

"Dean?" Sam asked.  
>"No. I'm a chicken." Dean said sarcastically. Sam got off of Dean and walked back to his bed. He sat down and picked up his book. He started reading it.<p>

"What's up with you Sammy?" Dean asked, sitting down at the end of the bed Sam was sitting at.

"You left me Dean. You left me feeling like you don't need me." Sam said, putting his book down.

"Sammy, look, I do need you." Dean started.

"Then why'd you leave?" Sam asked angrily.

"Sammy, listen." Dean said. Sam stopped talking. Dean sighed. "I do need you. I just don't want you to get hurt. If you get hurt then i'll blame me. Plus, if I lose you, I won't have anything to live for." Dean said.

"Dean..." Sam said, about to cry. He hugged Dean.

"Hey, how about we watch a movie tomorrow night, like as a first date?" Dean asked a minute later, seperating the hug.

"Sure." Sam said.

"Good. Now get some sleep. We have a long drive to Montgomery, Alabama." Dean said.

"Alabama? That'll take eight hours!" Sam exclaimed.

"Exactly." Dean said, then took off his shoes and went to sleep.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::EIGHT O'CLOCK AM::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dean woke up to the alarm. He got up automatically, and looked at the other bed. But instead of Sam, he saw no one. He sat up and looked around the room. He saw the door open and he quickly grabbed his gun and aimed it. But he put it down when he saw who it was.

"Sorry Sam." Dean said.

"It's fine. The impala is all packed up except for our guns and your shoes. And our toothbrushes and toothpaste." Sam said.

"Why are you up so early?" Dean asked, still tired.

"Hey, it's not my fault i'm excited for tonight." Sam said. Dean looked at him.

"You really do like me, don't you?" Dean asked.

"No. I just like acting like I like you." Sam said sarcastically.

"Dude, that doesn't confuse me, but it could confuse other people." Dean said.

"Okay. And?" Sam asked.

"Look, all i'm saying is that you confuse people alot." Dean said.

"Okay. Can you please get dressed? We have a long drive." Sam said.  
>"Yea. Sure." Dean said, then got ready to leave.<p>

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::NINE O'CLOCK AM:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Sam! I'm ready!"Dean said, walking to the car. Sam was leaning against the trunk.

"Tired?" Sam asked.

"Yea. How'd ya know?" Dean asked.

"Dude, I know you." Sam said.

"Right." Dean said.

"Keys." Sam said, holding out his hand.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Give me the keys. I'll drive and you can take a nap." Sam said. Dean smiled.

"Okay." Dean said, then handed over the keys. Sam walked over and sat in the drivers seat, while Dean walked over and sat in the passengers seat. Sam started the car up. Dean laid his head on Sam's leg, and spread out.

"Wake me up when it's my turn to drive." Dean said. Sam chuckled, and started driving.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIVE O'CLOCK PM::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dean woke up to Sam honking the horn.

"Kelly Clarkson!" he yelled, and was now awake. Sam chuckled..

"Dean, we're at the motel and i've already checked in." Sam said.

"Damn Sam. You sure are quick." Dean said.

"Yep." Sam said. They grabbes their stuff from the car and went into the motel room.

_**Hope you liked! Next chapter is going to be sex! I hope you are excited for that! Just so you know, i've been kinda busy. Continuing this story, reading others, making youtube videos, and watching youtube videos. Although i'm looking forward to the next chapter.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEWS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**PrettyGirlyFan:** _Your story is rocking!_

_**That's the only one I had.**_


	6. Not a Chap, a Notice

_**NOTE: This is a notice, not a chapter!**_

_**I just wanted you all to know, that the story so far, and chapter six (the sex chapter) will be up on January 2nd, on my new account. I made the new account, because I wanted an acount for my Supernatural stories. I am orry for the delay of the next chapter. Please, feel free to curse me out if you must. Sorry for the inconvenience.**_

_**My new account is **__sammysgirl4ever._

_**I hope you all don't mind. This account will top being used as of January 2nd.**_

_**I hope you all have a good New Years!**_

_**~Emma (aka mikeysgirl99)**_


	7. NOTES

Hey guys! Im baaaaaaaaaack! Lol. Anyways, I just gotta bring a few things up:

One, this account has been discontinued, and I will not be using this account after I post this to all my stories.

Two, if you want me to continue this story, or another one you like, I will, just messageme.

Thanks for taking time to read this!

Love you all!

–jbaylor99

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"


End file.
